


Cerberus Archives: Project Lazarus

by semiseverus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Akuze, Correspondence, Documentation, Female Character In Command, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiseverus/pseuds/semiseverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir, </p><p>Here are the documents you requested for the archives. Much of it we already know, but for the sake of completeness, I have included everything we could find in chronological order. </p><p>Please note my summary and recommendation at the end of the file.  </p><p>Operative Lawson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerberus Archives: Project Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> Time stamps are generally going to be Alliance Standard (AS) time, formatted as YYYYMMDDHHMMSS. 
> 
> More notes and tags to be added with subsequent chapters. The rating is going to rise, too.
> 
> All graphics are by me. Please don't use them without at least asking me first.

From: Operative L4366209    
Timestamp: AS2184030416324514    
Subject: Project Lazarus

> Sir,    
>    
>  Here are the documents you requested for the archives. Much of it we already know, but for the sake of completeness, I have included everything we could find in chronological order.    
>    
>  Please note my summary and recommendation at the end of the file.     
>    
>  Operative Lawson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Illuminae" by Amie Kaufman and Jay Kristoff (Knopf: 2015), an awesome sci-fi/horror novel formatted as a collection of documents. "Illuminae" will be published on October 20; I was lucky enough to get an advance copy.


End file.
